FanFiction Ji Soo- Nam Joo Hyuk- Nice
by gloriousfry
Summary: Apa yang lebih membahagiakan ketika melihatmu kembali?


Tittle: It is nice

Cast: Nam Joo Hyuk - Ji Soo

Rate: pg 15

Genre: Romance-Fluffy-Crack

Author: Glorious Fry

.

.

Brak

Kedua alisnya terangkat, matanya melebar dan napasnya terengah-engah meski ia hanya baru saja berlari dari depan pintu ke arah kamar tidurnya.

"Kau.."

Sepasang mata lain langsung menatap wajahnya. Tubuhnya sedang berisitirahat santai diatas ranjang milik teman nya, tentu dengaan tv yang menyala dan tangan yang sedang sibuk membaca komik slam dunk serta ponsel di pinggirnya.

Oh It was such a mess.

"Yo~~~ anyyeonghaseo Nam Sshi." Lambai Ji Soo pada Joo Hyuk yang kebingungan. Mukanya tampak lucu hingga Ji Soo ingin tertawa sebenarnya. Muka Joo Hyuk memerah, berkeringat dan senyuman yang sudah lama ia tidak temui muncul di depanya.

Satu

Dua

Kedua alis Joo Hyuk mengerut "What are you doing here?!" Tanya Joo Hyuk dengan nada kesal. Ji Soo langsung ketakutan dan duduk dengan benar di sisi ranjang.

"Aren't you didn't happy to see me?" Tanya Ji Soo tergagap. Namun Joo Hyuk hanya berjalan melemparkan tas yang ia bawa kasur dan ia duduk di meja belajarnya.

"Padahal tadi ku rasa dia tertawa dan senang melihatku.." Bisik Ji Soo dalam hati.

Joo Hyuk memandangi Ji Soo yang sedang tertunduk sambil menggumam, dia memutarkan matanya sembari menenangkan napasnya yang harus nya tidak perlu terengah dan begitu pula degup jantung nya yang berdegup sangat kencang seperti angin ribut, _that kid always coming here why I acted like silly? Iam not that happy to see him, nope._ Joo Hyuk menggelengkan kepalanya, berharap pikiran nya yang aneh barusan hilang "Kau bagaimana bisa kesini?" S _ooooottttt Joo Hyuk that was a obvious question, how could you more that stupid huh?_ Joo Hyuk memaki dirinya dalam diam.

Ji Soo memanyunkan bibirnya "Your mom was here, she opened the door.. like usual. Kkkk." Jelas Ji Soo dan Joo Hyuk menggaguk, "Are you okay? Should I make the ac cooler or hotter?" Tanya Joo Hyuk.

"It's okay.."

"Really? I'll bring you drink." Kata Joo Hyuk beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Ia akan berlalu melewati Ji Soo tetapi tangan itu sudah memerangkap tubuhnya hingga ia tidak bisa beranjak lagi. Dada Joo Hyuk berdegup lagi ketika Ji Soo menempatkan kepalanya di perut Joo Hyuk dan kedua lenganya yang panjang melingkari pinggangnya.

Kedua mata Ji Soo terpejam dan napas hangatnya bisa Joo Hyuk rasakan ketika hidung Ji Soo melekat erat di perutnya. "Hmm it is nice to see you." Kata Ji Soo.

Joo Hyuk seperti kehilangan kesadaran, ia hanya bisa tercenung sambil menelan ludahnya. Ia tidak siap dengan ini. Dan untung saja Ji Soo memeluk perut bukan dadanya, kalau begitu ia pasti akan diledek Ji Soo karena dadanya bergemuruh seperti hujan kemarin malam.

Joo Hyuk mengerejapkan matanya "You want to get a hit Ji soo ya?" Tanya nya dengan pelan. Namun Ji Soo malah memalingkan muka ke atas- ke arah muka Joo Hyuk yang hangat. Mata Ji Soo seperti awal musim semi, mendamaikan di seluruh musim dan Joo Hyuk selalu menyukai musim semi. Maka tidak ada alasan matanya pergi kearah lain selain menuju mata-pemilik musim semi.

"Want to hit me? Plain water is okay." Kata Ji Soo begitu saja tidak memedulikan Joo Hyuk yang seperti nya sedang kesal. Ia kembali melesakan wajahnya di perut Joo Hyuk.

Sepertinya ia juga tahu kalau Joo Hyuk tak selalu benar-benar kesal padanya, hanya.. Joo Hyuk sedikit malu, dan Ji Soo selalu pura-pura tidak tahu.

Joo Hyuk menatap keujung pintu kamar lalu menghela napas, "Seeing you crazy like usual I think you're okay now.." Kata Joo Hyuk pelan saat mulai mengusap kepala Ji Soo yang masih menyender di perutnya.

Kedua mata Ji Soo sedikit terbuka ketika merasakan sentuhan tangan Joo Hyuk di kepalanya, dan pipinya mulai menghangat seperti matahari pukul Sembilan pagi. Ia hanya menggumam menimpali dan ia kembali ingin memeluk Joo Hyuk lebih erat.

END

.

.

TAMAAAAT deeeh wkkwkw, addduh I know it was so short, actually I made longer than this but I can't feel the rest of it. So I decided I publish till this part only. Terimakasih atas respon nya, aku sungguh senang kkkkk.

Semoga terhibur ya, silahkan berkomentar saran dan kritiknya, aku akan sangat mengharagai nya XD

Anw semua bingung ya, siapa yg jadi seme uke nya? Hahahaha. Aku sih udah nemu versi ku, tapi I wont ruin your imagination, feel free to imagine them ya. Your comments are vitamin for me really. Maap untuk typo dimana2 itu ciri khas akuww XD /plak alashan!/


End file.
